elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lophotrochozoa/Old unresolved questions and plot threads
EGS has a tendency to leave plot threads hanging for long time, sometimes to the point they seem abandoned. The following are major examples, along with other major plot threads: #What kind of creature is Damien? ( ) #How much do Damien's actions and goals reflect the goals of the cult that made him? ( #What did Nioi mean when she said that Grace (and the others) have many misconceptions about Lord Tedd? ( ) Why is Edward so confident that Lord Tedd will not attack again? ( #Why were Helena and Demetrius guarding Elliot? ( ) Why are they so forgetful? ( ) #*Are they the friends that Edward asked to investigate Pandora's warning about Magus? ( ) #*They were improperly reset ( ), which presumably explains their forgetfulness ( ), but why? #*Magus has confirmed that they were guarding Elliot against him and that their reset happened during Susan and Nanase's trip to France but he doesn't know why ( ) #Will Kaoli visit Ellen? ( ) #Who took Magus away from his world? ( ) Will he manage to go home? #*See below for Magus's resolved subplot. #What is Mrs Kitsune hiding? ( Does she really want Nanase to be a housewife or is she faking it (am I reading too much into the commentary of ?) #*Her motivation may have something to do with Noriko. ( #Who is the child left behind, who did he want to avenge by killing Damien and will he meet Grace? ( ) #*How did Noah's parents die because of secrecy? ( ) #*Noah is the child left behind, suggesting that his parents were killed by Damien. ( ) He has realized that Grace is the "woman of Grace" (implied by , confirmed by ) but Adrian Raven wants him to keep his secrets from her ( , ) #*Noah's father was one of the cultists who made Damien ( ) and killed when Damien declared them apostates for doubting whether he was ready to seize Project Lycanthrope's seyunolus ( ) but what happened to Noah's mother and why would they live if some secrets weren't secret? #Why is it Adrian Raven's fault that Noriko left her family? ( #Will the energy clog be removed? ( ) #*Pandora has confirmed that she did it ( and she has asked Sarah ( and Adrian ( for help removing it but Dan has said that she didn't instruct Adrian before she reset. (Reddit) #Why does Edward think that Tedd will become depressed again if he learns that Noriko is a great monster hunter? Or is there some other reason? ( #*Pandora has told Tedd that Noriko is a powerful wizard descended from a long line of monster hunters. ( ) Will Tedd and Nanase talk about it and will any of them talk to Edward? #Who are Luke's friends? ( #*We have seen one of Luke's friends, Camdin. ( #Will Sam come out as transgender to Sarah? ( ) #*Sam has a magic mark, which also makes him interesting to Tedd. ( ) #*Sam has talked about it with Grace ( ) and he doesn't want to come out. ( ) #Will Justin and his friends learn that he has awakened? ( ) #*Grace told Tedd and Sarah that he might have awakened ( ) but Dan may have said (though I can't find it) that they have forgotten that speculation. #Will Tedd, Grace or Sarah talk to Rhoda and Catalina about magic? ( ] #*Grace has apparently decided not to talk to Rhoda ( ) and Tedd and Sarah have apparently forgotten about it. #Will Edward understand Tedd's genderfluidity? ( ) #The return of Tara and Andrea ( ) #What will result from Voltaire's plans? ( ) #*At least we know what he is planning ( ) and we have seen the beginning of his immortal meeting. ( ) #What does Elliot's new spell do? ( ) #*Elliot knows about it. ( ) It probably enhances his vison somehow. ( ) Resently resolved plot threads #Are Susan and Diane twins? ( and preceding pages) #*No ( ), they are distantly related. ( ) Their similar appearance may be because magic made them similar because they are related, have the same magic affiny and were born at the same time. ( ) #What dangerous rarity is Tedd? ( ) #*He has a special ability to see magic. ( , ) #*He is called a seer. ( ) #*Pandora asked Heka about him and Heka said that there are two purposes for seers and they have another ability but what he said they are wasn't shown. ( , ) #*One of the purposes is to teach the new magic system in case of magic change. ( ) #*Seers can make wands. ( ) #*The other purpose for seers is for magic to consult them on whether to change. ( ) #Will magic change to avoid becoming public? ( ) #*The will of magic summoned the seers to a meeting to decide whether to change severely to remain hidden or minimally to allow being publicly known. ( ) Tedd convinced the will of magic that a severe change would not serve its purpose ( ) so magic decided to make a minimal change. ( and following page) #Will Magus escape the spiritual plane? ( ) #*He needs Ellen to transform Elliot. ( ) #*It involves the Dewitchery diamond. ( ) #*What role does Sirleck play in his plan? ( , ) Is Sirleck planning to possess Magus and does Magus realize that? ( ) #*Is Sirleck's plan to send vampires to attack Adrian Raven to distract Helena and Demetrius part of Magus's plan? ( , , ) #*Sending vampires is part of Magus's plan. ( ) #*Sirleck possessed Ellen to cast her spell to let Magus possess Elliot. ( ) Then Magus used the dewitchery diamond to get a body of his own. ( ) Then Sirleck tried to leave Ellen to possess Magus but Ellen stopped him. ( ) Magus killed Sirleck and implied that he saw the attempt to possess him coming. ( ) #Will we see Sarah's first maybe-date with Sam? ( ) #*Yes. ( ) #Will we see Justin's first date with Luke? ( #*Sort of, when Justin told Sarah about the date. ( ) Category:Blog posts